postwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation War Pig
The United States invasion of Saudi Arabia, codenamed Operation War Pig, was a continuation of the War on Terror as well as the largest airborne invasion since the Vietnam War, with 250,000 US Marines, Navy SEALs, Army soldiers, and USAF paratroopers being landed by helicopter (plus LVTs) in Saudi Arabia to bring down the international separatists of Khaled al-Asad. History After the execution of Saudi president Yasir al-Fulani on national television, the United States declared Khaled al-Asad a terrorist. He was the head of the Opposition Forces, an international separatist group that overthrew al-Fulani because of how corrupt Saudi Arabia had become. The US commander in the Middle East, Raymond T. Odierno, authorized a massive invasion of the Middle East by US military personnel. Over 250,000 US troops were transported by helicopter in the largest airborne operation ever since the beginning of US military involvement in the Vietnam war in 1965. The US troops began the war by attacking Mecca, a city in which the OpFor troops had been fighting the US. At the same time, US troops landed in the capital city of Riyadh and Jeddah Province. The US troops launched a special forces operation to kill or capture Al-Asad in Jeddah, where they attacked a weapons building first. They were able to kill Gulbuddin Akbar al-Ahmed, a wanted member inside of Al-Asad's terrorist cell, but did not find Al-Asad. They then searched for Al-Asad in a television broadcast station where they heard his voice. They cleared it, but found out that the voices were coming from multiple televisions looping a speech by al-Asad, causing doubt about the value of the military intelligence. But the US troops continued the invasion, using M1 Abrams tanks to move in. After heavy fighting on June 6, US marines began their push into Mecca, where al-Asad was making his last stand. Fighting also intensified in Riyadh, where anti-aircraft fire and burning buildings lit the night. Another mission was executed there, with a team of marines attacking enemy positions to rescue a pinned-down M1 Abrams tank in a bog. The tank crew and marines repelled every terrorist assault on their position, freeing themselves. Heavy fighting continued throughout the night as US Marines continued to push towards the capital city in pursuit of Khaled Al-Asad. Sporadic fighting could be heard as the bulk of Al-Asad's forces fell back to the Presidential Palace. The US troops then got a fix on Al-Asad in the city of Basra in Iraq, and the 1st Marine Battalion went forwards to take him down, as well as aid the rest of the US army. Several Sea Knight helicopter and M1 Abrams tanks moved into the city to cooperate with Iraqi security forces in an operation to take down al-Asad once and for all. Reports surfaced that he may be in possession of a Russian warhead, derived from intelligence that the SAS had obtained. The troops succeeded in pushing into the city and clearing out the enemies, but a nuclear bomb was detonated there, killing 30,000 US marines in the blink of an eye, tarnishing their commander Hershel von Shepherd's military reputation forever as the world just watched. The US military was shocked that day, June 25, when their invasion came to an end. The End of OpFor The war with OpFor would officially end with the SAS assassination of Al-Asad in his Azerbaijani safehouse on June 30, but the conflict lasted until 2016, when Shepherd eliminated them at Karachi in Pakistan. This was the first nuclear conflict in the Middle East and the second in the world, the first being World War II. Category:Battles